ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Terradino (odcinek)
Terradino 'to siódmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bart i Zim lądują na Terradino, gdzie walczą z Dr. Fusionem i Murozaurami, po czym zostają porwani do jego laboratorium. Fabuła Bart Hydren i Zim Grade, lecieli przez kosmos w stronę planety Terradino, do której zaczęli się zbliżać. * 'Ultra Speed: Uruchamiam sterowanie ręczne. * Zim: No dobra zobaczmy jak się tym ląduje. * Bart: Jak nauczyłeś się latać? * Zim: Byłem kiedyś włamywaczem, używałem mocy, żeby kraść czyjeś statki i je sprzedawać, albo żeby wchodzić do tajnych baz. Dlatego chciałem się do ciebie przyłączyć, słyszałem o tobie i chciałem odkupić swoje winy pomagając innym. Nastolatkowie bezpiecznie wylądowali i wyszli ze statku, przed nimi ukazała się znajoma już postać, był nią Dr. Fusion. * Dr. Fusion: Znowu ty, Bart? * Zim: A ja?! * Dr. Fusion: Kim jesteś? * Bart: Mój znajomy z branży. * Dr. Fusion: Więc większa publiczność! Choć do nas i przywitaj się z gośćmi Murozaurze! Zza gąszczu który otaczał wszystkie postacie wyszedł zmutowany Muroid o muskulaturze i wielkości Vaxazaura. * Zim: A więc to po to byłeś na naszej planecie, żeby znaleźć Muroidy! * Bart: Nie ważne, musimy się z nimi rozprawić, ja biorę giganta ty kraba! Zim wyciągnął Mechablasty i rzucił się na Fusiona, który do walki używał swoich dużych szczypiec z których ciskał nie wielkimi ładunkami elektrycznymi, Bart w tym czasie zmienił się w obcego i pobiegł do mutanta. * Bart: Bloxx! Co to za goryl z klocków?! Bart zaczął strzelać klockami z których składało się jego ciało ale nie dawało to żadnych efektów, a bestia zaczęła atakować Zima, Hydren widząc to pobiegł do przyjaciela i przemienił się w kopułę która osłoniła Zima. * Zim: Dzięki, Bart. * Bart: Nie... Nie ma za co. Nosiciel Omnitrixa pod wpływem silnych uderzeń ze strony mutanta postanowił zmienić formę i tak też zrobił. * Bart: Diamentogłowy! Bart zaczął strzelać w mutanta ostrymi jak brzytwa kryształami, ale nagle pojawiło się więcej Murozurów, i nastolatkowie nie umieli sobie z nimi poradzić. * Bart: Zaraz rozładuje mi się Omnitrix! * Zim: Zmień się w coś innego Bart, póki jeszcze możesz! Hydren ponownie zmienił się w innego kosmitę i zaczął klonować się i używać fal dźwiękowych do pokonania wielkiej grupy przeciwników. * Bart: Echo Echo! * Zim: Dobry wybór Hydro, pokonałeś ich! * Dr. Fusion: To było tylko odwrócenie waszej uwagi. Bart połączył wszystkie klony i odmienił się, a Fusion strzelił do niego i Zima ze swoich szczypiec przez co ci zemdleli, a kiedy się obudzili, znajdowali się w celi razem z Galvanem. * Zim: Gdzie my jesteśmy? * Bart: Nie wiem, ale już raz miałem taką sytuację. * Galwan: Jesteście w laboratorium Fusiona zaciągnął was tu, gdy byliście nie przytomni, jestem Brentor. * Bart: Witaj Brentor, a gdzie poszedł Dr. Fusion? * Brentor: Nie wiem, ale mówił coś o swoim eksperymencie, do którego potrzebował jakiegos mózgu takiego jak ja. * Zim: A czy on nie miał przypadkiem mózgu Cerebroskorupiaka? * Brentor: Tak, ale my Galwanie jesteśmy mądrzejsi, ma po mnie przyjść za jakiś czas. * Bart: Skoro ma po ciebie zaraz przyjść to musimy się pospieszyć! Bart próbując przemienić się, uderzył w zegarek ale, gdy na niego spojrzał zobaczył na nim blokadę. * Bart: Co jest?! * Brentor: Daj mi to, zdejmę to w kilka chwil. Bart podał rękę małemu towarzyszowi i po chwili mógł już użyć swojego zegarka, więc zrobił to i przemienił się. * Bart: Plazma! No dobra Brentor, co potrafi ten gatunek? * Brentor: Głownie elastyczność i zmiana kształtu. Chłopak dzięki radom wydostał się poza kraty, ale zauważył to Dr. Fusion, Bart zaczął uciekać i wbiegł na wielką arenę. * Dr. Fusion: Podoba ci się to miejsce? Czemu nie zmienisz formy i nie zaatakujesz mnie? * Bart: Sam się zastanawiam. Bart wcisnął symbol zegarka i zmienił obcego, po chwili z podłogi wysunęła się wielka klatka, a w niej wielki kosmiczny robak. * Bart: Armowiertło! Co to za dziwne stworzenie?! * Dr. Fusion: To dziwne stworzenie to Grzmotorobak, idealnie się składa, bo jest to naturalny wróg twojego obcego! Więc jakieś ostatnie słowo? * Bart: Tak, za tobą. W tym momencie Dr. Fusion został zaatakowany przez Zima, ale okazało się że to tylko hologram. * Dr. Fusion: Przewidziałem wasze plany, więc przyprowadziłem jeszcze parę swoich pupilków. Wokół dwójki nastolatków wysunęły się inne klatki z kosmicznymi drapieżnikami. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Walka Barta i Zima z Dr. Fusionem i jego Murozaurami. * Porwanie Barta i Zima do laboratorium Fusiona. Postacie * Bart Hydren * Zim Grade * Brentor Wrogowie * Dr. Fusion * Murozaury * Grzmotorobak Kosmici * Bloxx * Diamentogłowy * Echo Echo * Plazma * Armowiertło Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10